ERES TU MI BELLA FLOR one shot
by la reina de kurama
Summary: -eres todo lo que yo pedí de la vida Y nadie te puede remplazar dame tu calor Acompáñame Eres tú mi bella flor. si quieres un poco de romance te invito a leer mi one shot rukia x ichigo .


_Ichiriko no hana _

_eres tu mi bella flor _

_**-eres todo lo que yo pedí de la vida**_

_**Y nadie te puede remplazar dame tu calor**_

_**Acompáñame**_

_**Eres tú mi bella flor.**_

En la sociedad de las almas muchas cosas habían cambiado, rukia fue aceptada por byakuya, ni siquiera yo podía creerlo bueno ella ha hecho muchas cosas por mí me salvo de una muerte segura y casi muere por mi causa, pero a pesar de todo hemos sido muy felices, ella se a convertido en el pilar de mis sueños y mis días ya no son vacíos con seguridad puedo decir que he encontrado un motivo para vivir.

Es tan perfecta la manera como brillas y tus pétalos florecen cada vez que llega la mañana están exacta la manera como luce tu belleza cuando tratas de mostrar tu cálida sonrisa, ven a mí

por ti puedo ser lo que tú quieras.

Ella lucha tan ferozmente que perece irreal la verdad es más hermosa que todas las rosas que hay en el serectei, es especial siempre lo supe pero me costaba creerlo, ella se acerca a mí y me brinda una cálida sonrisa, acompañada de su lindo andar tan grácil y delicado , sin duda ella se convirtió en una bella flor única y especial, debo reconocer que muchas beses quería rendirme y dejar todo atrás pero ella me apoyo y me dio fuerzas para continuar , además siempre brilla con luz propia no eh de negar que tiene mal carácter y muchas veces nuestras personalidades chocan al ser tan similares es simplemente inevitable.

Pero a la vez somos tan diferentes ella es valiente y prefiere luchar por su cuenta y yo soy testarudo siempre estaré detrás de ella protegiéndola porque mi vida no tendría sentido sin ella,

todo tu lamento sanare

te cuidare y mi sombra te acompañara

deja de llorar

todo saldrá bien

eres tu mi bella flor.

Cuando ella sufría, cuando se sentía sola quise estar con ella, y lo estaré , curare las heridas y todo esto es por ella,

no me interesa lo que deba hacer

para que tu belleza no termine de iluminar mis días,

ven a mí,

por ti yo seré lo que tu pidas,

si nada parece a tu favor,

escúchame

con migo no deberás tener

no hay tiempo para llorar

el tiempo se terminara yo te protegeré.

\- -cuando supe que iba a morir sentí que el aire me faltaba y que me desquebrajaba por dentro, ice lo primero que se me ocurrió, fui por ella hasta la sociedad de almas ,pelee y luche en ese entonces no savia que era lo que sentía real mente

Lo único que sabía es que debía salvarla al costo que fuera aun si eso IMPLICABA MI muerte , llegue hasta el lugar de la ejecución, y noté que

, en su rostro avía mucha tranquilidad pero al verme todo cambio, de sus preciosos ojos brotó una lagrima traviesa,

que se deslizó por su mejilla, aquella lagrima silenciosa se deslizaba por su suave piel hasta el suelo,

ella me pidió que me marchará pero yo no cedí, su rostro reflejaba desconcierto y miedo, en ese momento me pregunté que le podría dar miedo a esa enana desde que la avía conocido fue temeraria y mui tenas, hasta que por fin lo comprendí, no tenía miedo a morir tenía miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrirme a mí, no la escuche, yo no era cobarde y más que demostrar que era fuerte yo quería que ella supiera que siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla incluso si ella no quería, y luche hasta el cansancio, otros shinigamis me apoyaron incluyendo al teniente de las sexta división renji abarai, un viejo y gran amigo de RUKIA ,luchamos hombro a pero a la vez avía algo de discordia entre nosotros, ya que según él yo soy la causa por la cual rukia siempre está en problemas, y tenía razón ya que me ha salvado de mor arriesgando su propia vida, y se a enfrentado sola sin que nadie la proteja y vele por ella, bueno aparte de su hermano, pero él no podía hacer gran cosa por ella, ,y a pesar de todo aunque todo estaba en nuestra contra logramos salvar su vida,

.ten en cuenta que no hay tiempo

Al final de esta gran aventura descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos fue un momento de iluminación cuando sentí que quería abrazarla y no soltarla jamás no quería que se fuera de mi lado, , luche por ella y valla que fue mui duro , no por qué rukia no me quisiera si no por qué ella tenía ese miedo a que un día la muerte nos separara, ya que siempre estamos en cata batalla que se nos presenta no podemos saber si regresaremos juntos con vida, aunque parecía casi imposible logre pasar sus barreras puedo decir que nuestras almas se fundieron en una sola siempre unidas pase lo que pase, y final mente me gané la llave de su dulce y frágil corazón pero tan valiente,

. ten en cuenta que no hay tiempo

.ten en cuenta que no hay tiempo

.ten en cuenta no es tu TIEMPOOOOOO

. .NO AI TIEMPOOOOOO

.NO AI MAS TIEMPOOOO

.NOOOOO NOOOOOO

.AI MAS TIEMPOOOOOO

-eres todo lo que yo pedí de la vida

Eres a lo que más amare en mis días

si nada parece a tu favor

escúchame

con migo no deberás temer

no es tiempo de llorar

se terminara

y yo te protegeré acompáñame

eres tu mi bella flor

hemos sido mui felices sin duda ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida es la paz de mi alma, aun seguimos luchando contra los huecos, y aun así somos una pareja de esposos como cualquier otra felices y con un futuro por delante, ,y esperando a nuestro primer hijo,

.ten en cuenta que no hay mas

.ten en cuenta que no hay tiempo

.ten en cuenta que no hay mas

.ten en cuenta nuestro tiempo

.NOOOOOOO AI TIEMPOOOO

.NOOOO AI MAS TIEMPOOOOOOOO

.NOOOOO NOOOO

.NO AI MAS TIEMPOOOOO

YA ANPASADO TANTOS AÑOS DESDE QUE LA CONOSI CUANDO APARESIO EN MIABITASION Y YO MECOMBERTI EN SUSTITUTO PERO GRASIAS AESO ESTOI CONEYA Y CON UNALINDA IJA DENOMBRE SAORI ,JAMAS MEABIA SENTIDO TAN DICHOSO COMO CUANDO NASIO NUESTRA IJA NUNCA ABIA ESPERIMENTADO UN SENTIMIENTO ASI DEPADRE EIJA FUE AMOR APRIMERA BISTA , ENESTOS MOMENTOS SOMOS CAPITANES DE DOS DE LOS ESCUADRONES DE EL GOTEI 13 AUN NOSBENMOS TAN JOBENES COMO CUANDO DESIDIMOS QUEDARNOS AQUÍ ENEL SERECTEI NUESTRA FELISIDAD SERA ETERNA ,POP NARADORA , RUKIA SELEASERCA LENTAMENTE PORLA ESPALDA Y LEPREGUNTA ICHIGO ENQUE PIENSAS , ICHIGO ,ELTODO LOQUE TUBIMOS QUE PASAR PARAQUE ESTUBIERAMOS JUNTOS QUERIDA ENANA , RUKIA ,COMO TEATREBES CABESA DESANAORIA , POP NARADORA , LOSDOSS REIAN ABRASADOS Y TOMADOS DELASMANOS MIENTRAS OPSERBABAN EL INISIO DE EL ATARDESER ELEL GOTEI , RUKIA ,ICHIGO CRES QUE NUESTRO AMOR SERA ETERNO , ICHIGO ,SI CREO NO ESTOI SEGURO SEREMOS TANFELISES COMO CUANDO EMPESO NUESTRA HISTORIA JUNTOS ,..

Fin

Y bueno mis ternuritas que les pareció

déjenme sus comentarios y recomendaciones


End file.
